Alyssa's filmography
Mistresses (TV series) (pre-production) Sarah – Episode #1.1 (2013) … Sarah 2011 New Year's Eve Nurse Mindy 2011 Young Justice (TV series) Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy – Revelation (2011) … Pamela Isley (voice) / Poison Ivy (voice) 2010-2011 Romantically Challenged (TV series) Rebecca Thomas 2011 Breaking In (TV series) Amy Osborn – Tis Better to Have Loved and Flossed (2011) … Amy Osborn 2011 Hall Pass Mandy 2010 Sundays at Tiffany's (TV movie) Jane Claremont 2010 Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (TV series) Scarlett Rosetti – Frame Story/And... Action! (2010) … Scarlett Rosetti 2010 DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection (video) Aimee Brenner (voice) 2010 My Girlfriend's Boyfriend Jesse Young 2010 DC Showcase: The Spectre (video short) Aimee Brenner (voice) 2010 Castle (TV series) Kyra Blaine – A Rose for Everafter (2010) … Kyra Blaine 2010 Alyssa Milano's Evolution: Jersey Shore (video short) Alyssa 2009 Ghostbusters (Video Game) Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (voice) 2009 The Uncler (video short) Lady Liberty 2007-2008 My Name Is Earl (TV series) Billie Cunningham 2008 Pathology Gwen Williamson 2008 Wisegal (TV movie) Patty Montanari 2008 Single with Parents (TV movie) Louisa 2007 The Blue Hour Allegra 2007 Reinventing the Wheelers (TV movie) Annie Stevens 1998-2006 Charmed (TV series) Phoebe Halliwell 2005 Blink 182: Greatest Hits (video short) Josie (segment "Josie") 2005 Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone 26 (voice) 2004 Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose and Kaboom (TV movie) April (voice) 2003 Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star Cyndi 2002 Kiss the Bride Amy Kayne 2002 Buying the Cow Amy 1997-2001 Spin City (TV series) Meg / Meg Winston – Rain on My Charades (2001) … Meg Winston – They Shoot Horses, Don't They? (1997) … Meg 2001 Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (video) Angel (voice) 2001 The Diamond Hunters (TV series) Tracey Van der Byl 1998 Fantasy Island (TV series) Gina Williams – Superfriends (1998) … Gina Williams 1997-1998 Melrose Place (TV series) Jennifer Mancini 1998 Goldrush: A Real Life Alaskan Adventure (TV movie) Frances Ella 'Fizzy' Fitz 1997 Hugo Pool Hugo Dugay 1997 Below Utopia Susanne 1996 To Brave Alaska (TV movie) Denise Harris 1996 Fear Margo Masse 1996 Public Enemies (video) Amaryllis 1996 Poison Ivy II Lily Leonetti 1996 Jimmy Zip (short) Katie 1995 The Surrogate (TV movie) Amy Winslow 1995 Deadly Sins Cristina 1995 Glory Daze Chelsea 1995 The Outer Limits (TV series) Hannah Valesic – Caught in the Act (1995) … Hannah Valesic 1995 Embrace of the Vampire Charlotte 1994 Double Dragon Marian Delario 1994 Confessions of a Sorority Girl (TV movie) Rita Summers 1993 Candles in the Dark (TV movie) Sylvia Velliste 1993 Conflict of Interest Eve 1993 Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story (TV movie) Amy Fisher 1993 At Home with the Webbers (TV movie) Fan 1992 Little Sister Diana 1984-1992 Who's the Boss? (TV series) Samantha Micelli 1992 Where the Day Takes You Kimmy 1990 The American Film Institute Presents: TV or Not TV? (TV movie) Sarah 1990 Série rose (TV series) Laura – Softly from Paris (1990) … Laura 1989 Living Dolls (TV series) Samantha Micelli – It's My Party (1989) … Samantha Micelli – It's All Done with Mirrors (1989) … Samantha Micelli 1989 Speed Zone Lurleen 1988 Dance 'Til Dawn (TV movie) Shelley Sheridan 1988 Crash Course (TV movie) Vanessa Crawford 1986 The Canterville Ghost (TV movie) Jennifer Canterville 1985 Jem (TV series) Jessica Sharp – Frame Up (1985) … Jessica Sharp 1985 Commando Jenny Matrix 1984 Old Enough Diane Category:The Actors